


Destroyedtale

by SavvyHon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alphys Is Concerned, Bad Parenting, Burns, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Crying, Developing Friendships, Everyone swears a lot, Extreme Physical Abuse - Freeform, Gen, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hell, Hiding Behind An Emotionless Mask, Hiding Medical Issues, How To Return Hugs 101, Human/Monster War, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monster Dust (Undertale), Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Protectiveness, Self-Denial, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sins of the Father, So Sorry about that, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Undyne Needs More Than One Hug, Words, everyone is concerned, hurt without comfort, like a lot, lots of deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyHon/pseuds/SavvyHon
Summary: "...You really want to hear my story, kid? It's... not exactly the happiest, sorry to say."*No. ("...Good choice.")*Yes. ("...Fine. Remember I warned you, though.")"I know it's my story you're wanting, but... It might help shed some light if I take several steps back into the past. July tenth, eighteen thirty-eight; the birth of the king we all know now, who was then just a little ball of fur with the title of a prince... Before I go on, are you sure about this?"*YES, I WANNA HEAR! ("Jesus fuck, alright!")*NO, I DON'T WANNA HEAR! ("Then leave. Simple as that.")"Alright, fine. Exactly one-hundred and eighty-seven years ago, two races shared the Surface in peace: monsters and humans..."





	1. In Which a Goat Baby is Born

  **The New Prince Is Born: June 10th, 1838.**

 

...It was a beautiful day outside today, you know. The birds were singing their cheerful little songs as the proud flowers flaunted their beauty to the yawning sky with the sun beaming way overheard. This was just one of those lovely days where one might enjoy playing a fun little game of catch, or go out and get an ice cream with a loved one. The introvert, though, would prefer to stay inside with drawn curtains and hiss at any strand of sunlight that enters their domain.

 

On the other hand--or paw, dare I say--we have dear old King Ashwin panicking in the throne room of a castle deep in the heart of Ebott City, which monsters majorly populated at the time. He was one monster that would have a hard time choosing whether or not to agree.

 

Thinking positively, this could be one of the best days he'd ever experienced in his life, aside marrying his beautiful wife. Thinking negatively, however... it could also be one of the worst days he'd ever experienced in his life, aside from his parents' deaths. Ever since she'd gone into labor, he'd been worrying himself near to death.

 

This monster-- a huge, regally-dressed, eight-foot-tall goat monster with black hair, a black beard, white fur, and kind brown eyes-- was pacing to and fro nervously in the throne room, his cape flowing out behind him in his erratic movements, nibbling nervously on his claws as he waited for an update of any kind from the doctors.

 

 _"*Calm down, sire Ashwin. Pacing like this certainly won't help you any."_ Another monster-- a young, female skeleton at that-- stood off to the side. The skeleton was tall and thin-framed, wearing sleek armor with the royal emblem on the shoulders, and she had a soft expression and dimly glowing eye-lights that followed the anxious king's every erratic move carefully, partially amused and partially concerned for his health.

 

 _"+Yes--"_ The king came to an abrupt stop in front of the armored monster with a heavy sigh, merely fidgeting with his hands now. _"+I suppose you are right, Verdana. My apologies if I made you uncomfortable."_

 

Verdana simply offers a smile and these words in response-- _"*Do not fret over it, old friend."_

 

Ashwin stalks over to the thrones and sat down in his own, burying his face in his furry hands with yet another sigh. _"+I just worry, is all. It's been a while, and--"_

 

The armored skeleton stalks over to her king's side and lays a comforting hand on his shoulder, still wearing that patient, warm smile of hers. _"*I'm sure your wife is dealing just fine. You know how she is, Ashwin."_

 

He raises his head from his hands, and smiled at the words just slightly.

 

_"+Yes, yes... Again, you are right."_

 

_"*I'm always right."_

 

The king barks out a laugh at the playful honesty of that statement. The thing is, no matter what, Verdana always turned out to be right, even if it took longer than expected to show or less so. 

 

...You could easily tell by their bantering that these two were great friends, and perhaps had been for quite some time. Years didn't really matter for most monsters, as some aged extremely slow, and others, like boss monsters, couldn't age until their children were at a certain point of time in their own growth. And some monsters... They just stop aging after a certain point. But enough with the details. For now.

 

Verdana began cracking downright awful puns and jokes that were either so cheesy and awful that it had the king laughing boisterously at the stupidity of them all.

 

_"*Sire, don't give your favorite Royal Guard the cold CLAVICLE."_

 

_"+Snrk-- Oh golly--"_

 

Suddenly another monster burst in-- it was another skeleton monster, but this one wore a lab coat with the royal emblem on the chest and tan pants underneath, glasses that somehow stayed on despite the lack of anything holding them up, and a pair of pinpoint-thin eye-lights, which immediately fell onto the king. _'*C-congratulations, sire. Y-you are n-now father t-to a h-healthy boy.'_

 

Ashwin's brown eyes lit up, and he stood. _"+May I please see my wife and newborn son?"_

 

_'*O-of course, your m-m-majesty!'_

 

 _"+Please, Algerian. No need for formalities."_ Ashwin smiles kindly as he follows the skittish skeleton out the doors and down the hall.

 

_'R-right, my apologies, s-sire! Uh, I-I mean Ashwin!'_

 

He simply shook his head with an amused chuckle. A majority of the time, Algerian was far too skittish. The poor skeleton could hardly return a simple 'hello' without freaking out at least a little. Ashwin swears he just about flipped his desk that one time... Quite the laugh, that was.

 

...After some walking, they finally arrived at their destination-- a room at the far end of the hall.

 

Inside of the room were three people. One was a female bunny doctor with a sweet smile and big blue eyes, a female human doctor with tired hazel eyes and short blonde hair, and another goat monster. This goat monster had muted golden-looking fur, azure blue eyes, and just that touch of grace that seemed to make everything she says or does just have that sweet, motherly touch to it. She was just as regally-dressed as the king, and the crown upon her head said it all-- this was very clearly the queen, and Ashwin's beloved wife.

 

And in her arms was a bundle of light blue-purple cloth, and the cloth seemed to be holding something-- or perhaps some _one_ \-- inside it.

 

_'+Ah, there you are, dear Ashwin. Come meet your new son, Asgore.'_

 

Ashwin comes to the bedside, and peers down at the cloth. In said-cloth, there was a tiny bundle of white fur that had a small golden tuft atop the equally-as-tiny head. The furry little bundle's eyes were closed, and they were dozing peacefully. 

 

He smiles as he reaches out, gently brushing a digit over the child's fuzzy head. The child, in response, sneezed and blinked open their eyes. 

 

Their dark, dark blue eyes. 

 

Those dark blue eyes looked up at him, and Ashwin's smile grew.

 

_"+Hello, Prince Asgore Dreemurr. We welcome you to the world with open arms."_

 

The little goat monster just cooed and grabbed onto their father's digit... and bit down.

 

...Thankfully, they only had baby teeth, otherwise that might have really hurt. Also-- snrk-- rest in pieces, Ashwin's pride, because he's internally dying. Internally dying from an overload of cuteness, might I add.

 

The doctors smiled to one another for a job well done, and they exited the room together, leaving the Dreemurr family to their business. Meanwhile, the queen's warm laughter tickled the air. _'+Oh dear Ashwin, I'm afraid young Asgore may not be able to properly respond for some time.'_

_"+That is understandable."_ He says, with a soft chuckle of his own as he bent over to nuzzle his wife's cheek. _"+I will admit, Sagore, I was quite worried..."_

 

 _'+No offense dear, but you always worry.'_  Sagore responds, nuzzling him back in response.

 

 _"+...You know me too well, my dear."_ Ashwin replies, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish little smile. _"+You know me far too well."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters may vary in length, so sorry about that.


	2. In Which a Goat Boy Finds Love

 

> **Prince Asgore finds his soulmate: February 15th, 1845.**

 

It was a nice spring day in Ebott City... As per usual, it was quite nice out. The perfect weather for children to run around and play. Which was what was happening right now, of course.

 

A seven-year-old goat boy was running around in a field of golden flowers and laughing as he was chased by another monster, who kept falling down into the tall flowers for an unknown reason. It was hard to get a decent look at them because of this.

 

The goat boy had snow-white fur with golden-blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and he was wearing a white shirt with three horizontal purple stripes on it, a pair of comfortable sweatpants, and a purple cape. He was completely barefoot, but that wasn't dangerous on the monster's side of the surface, because they preferred to keep their side completely safe and clean to leave room for nature to grow, unlike the humans. They were quite the odd bunch...

 

The monster trying to chase him pulled themselves out of the flowers after falling in for the umpteenth time, and crossed their bony arms with a pout. It was a frail-looking skeleton with huge lavender eyelights, and he was wearing a black-and-white striped shirt with dark pants and a pair of worn sneakers.

 

"*ASGORE, YOU FLUFFTAIL, GIVE ME MY NOTES BACK!"

 

"+Golly, name-calling? Okay then, babybones~! Also, nuh-uh! Catch me first!"

 

"*AAAASGOOOOOORE!"

 

"+Snrk--"

 

 He suddenly rammed into another body, and another higher-pitched gasp joined his own as he tumbled down.

 

...And suddenly...

 

Asgore found himself staring into dark red eyes. Dark, wide red eyes.

 

_+Beautiful... Absolutely beautiful..._

 

...Let's just wait a few moments for that to sink in--

 

_+WAIT WHAT?!_

 

"+O-oh golly! I-I'm so sorry!" Asgore was legit panicking a little as he quickly got up and then helped them up.

 

To his surprise, they were a goat monster like himself. A girl, at that. She had soft-looking, snow-white fur, small horns, big, crimson red eyes, and donned a sweet, humored smile. As for her wardrobe, she was simply wearing a long purple robe that fell down about four or five inches below her knees, and it displayed the Delta Rune on her chest.

 

'+Oh, it's quite alright.' She replies, giggling a little at his flustered state. '+I'm Toriel, co-caretaker of this flower garden.'

 

 _+What's... WRONG with me?! Why does my face feel so hot?! Am I sick?! Oh no, oh golly!_ Asgore managed to muster the strength to smile. "+G-golly, that's a n-nice name..! I-I'm Asgore!"

 

"*ASGO-- oh."

 

Asgore practically jumped a mile in surprise, having completely forgotten that his friend was still chasing him. Instead of taking the opportunity to tackle him, though, the skeleton stopped beside Asgore, simply looking at the goat monster, who had introduced herself as Toriel. _+Some friend you are, forgetting about your favorite nerd like that!_

 

"*...Greetings, new friend! I am Wingdings Gaster, and one day, Doctor Gaster! You can just call me Gaster, though! I don't like my first name much..." The skeleton, at long last, introduced himself. Seems like he had quite the ambition and quite the innocence... Most children did, anyway.

 

Toriel seems taken by Gaster, told by the ever-growing smile on her muzzle. '+Oh! Doctor or scientist, might I ask?'

 

"*Scientist! I want to be just like my father when I grow up!" Gaster replied happily. Then he remembered-- "*Hey! Asgore! Give me back my notes!"

 

"+?" Asgore was confused, until he remembered. "+Oh! Oh! Golly, I completely forgot, I'm sorry, Gaster! Here." He pulled the notes out of his inventory and handed them back over to his friend.

 

 _*...Something's not right_. Or at least, that was Gaster's immediate thought, because Asgore wouldn't just hand them back after having Gaster chase him through a field of golden flowers. 

 

He narrowed his eye-lights, and Asgore averted his own eyes, quickly catching on that his friend was suspicious. He finger-spelled out that he would spill the beans later, and Gaster accepted this with a sigh.

 

The whole interaction had been rather quick, actually, having occurred in a time span of five seconds. Toriel was beyond confused, having just barely caught the interaction, but she said nothing.

 

"+H-hey! Do you... w-want to come to m-my house? M-my father's probably making some tea a-and cookies by now!"

 

'+Sure! Sounds fun!' Toriel smiles warmly, and...

 

Bam. There it was. The odd fluttering feeling in his stomach. And now Asgore had an idea of what it might be-- _+Please, for the love of all things fluffy and friendly, don't let this turn out to be a huge dream!_

 

...He's a sucker for romance.

 

The three monster children headed off toward the castle, chatting happily about anything and everything. Oh yes, they would definitely be the three inseparable best friends... Who would cause trouble for the unsuspecting adults... Oh nooooo...

 

**~~~**

 

Way, way later that evening, long after Toriel had left-- her face after learning that Asgore and Gaster were both the sons of royal people was absolutely HILARIOUS-- the goat and the skeleton were relaxing in their little hideout together, drinking some golden flower tea as they got ready to go to sleep.

 

"*...So..." Gaster finally spoke up, breaking the somewhat-awkward silence between them. "*Mind finally telling me what's wrong with you? You've been acting so off, ever since we met Tori."

 

"+...I think I found my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.


End file.
